Beach Outing
by Gritten-Tells
Summary: Sequel to Homecoming. Byakuya wanted to spend quality time with Rukia, and followed her to her company retreat. AU, set in present time. Please enjoy, and R&R. ON HIATUS.


**Hello, everyone, Gritten-Tells is back with another story. This is a sequel to **Homecoming**, AU, set in present time. I got this idea of Rukia and Byakuya at the beach for a while after my last M-rated story. I'm having a mild writer's block of writing chapter 10 of **Snow and Sakura**, so I'm writing this first. I hope you'd like this story. Please forgive me if I made any grammar/vocab errors**, I'll do my best at writing my second M-rated fanfic**. :)****  
**

* * *

Rukia awoke to the next morning, not alone this time. Her arms are around his neck, while his was around her waist. Their legs were tangled together under the white sheets that covered their naked bodies, basking in each other's presence. _Last night did happen_. She thought with a blush adorned across her nose and cheeks. _Byakuya's back_.

The said husband had his eyes closed when she peered down at his handsome face and smelt his unforgettable sakura scent, but that doesn't mean he wasn't awake, though. His lips and tongue were at the base of her neck, kissing, licking, and nibbling on it. When his teeth attacked a specific ticklish part of her neck, she let out a small moan, his ministrations causing her to blush harder.

"Byakuya." Her voice sounded strangled and weak with pleasure as she tugged a lock of his glorious mane softly. "Stop… please. I have to get up and get dressed for work."

He ignored her. He shifted himself, lying on his side as his head rose up to meet Rukia at eye level. Byakuya pulled her closer so that her entire front was pressed against his, one of his arms wrapped around on her waist loosened and settled itself on her smooth buttocks, caressing it. He chuckled when he knew the effect on her, making her gasp aloud.

Byakuya started kissing her nose, then on her lips. His eyes slid open, his gray slate eyes were a shade darker when she saw them. A minute later he lifted his lips to her ear.

"I called the office and told them you won't be attending to work…" He paused, playfully chewed onto the shell of her ear and continued. "Or for the rest of the week. You'll be staying home with me for a while, _Rukia_." He dragged her name, making her shiver.

Now that Byakuya was back, he didn't plan on letting her go, not until he satiated his need for her after being deprived of waking up with her in his arms for three long weeks. He had tried to keep himself sane while he was overseas working, whenever he was alone his mind couldn't stop playing fantasies of her and them making out together. Once his plane touched down at the airport, he immediately called his employer to let him know he wouldn't be resuming to work till the following week after that. He wanted to spend quality time with his wife, most of the time consisted of them being indoors, in bed.

And he meant it. He kissed her suddenly, and silently asked for her permission as his tongue touched her lips. She obliged, slanting her face a bit as his tongue plundered into her mouth and toyed with hers. Rukia reciprocated his gesture, moaning as she intertwined her tongue with his. Byakuya inwardly smiled with satisfaction as he reached a hand up to hold a small firm breast, flicking the hard nipple with his thumb. Her tiny hands beat softly against his chest as she moaned.

Rukia was the first one to break the kiss, but he didn't stop there. He continued kissing, tracing a line down her neck to her shoulder then his lips descended down on her breast.

"Byakuya…" She cried his name when he swirled his tongue around her nipple, then suckled on it. She tugged his hair again to get his attention. She better stop him now, and talk to him before the sensations clouded her mind and made her forget. "Wait…"

"What is it?" He sighed, he momentarily stopped his ministrations. Rukia was already panting, she took a few seconds to clear her hazy mind before informing him, "I won't be going to work for the rest of the week."

"Yes, that's correct." He licked the swell of her right breast, before switching his attention to his left breast. Rukia squirmed, tugging on his hair some more. His hand was flat on her stomach, and slowly moving down in between her thighs.

"What?"

"I'll be going to the beach tomorrow. I won't be staying home or going to work starting tomorrow until next week."

Stunned, he stopped his ministrations all together and stared up at his beloved, eyes wide. Whatever does she mean?

As if he'd spoken that question out loud, she answered him. "The company retreat."

He had nearly forgotten about that. He vaguely recalled the company retreat would be around this time of year, in June, after all he was once an employee in Karakura Corp. before he transferred to Seireitei Corp. Rukia did mention once in their long-distance phone call that she would be going with her co-workers and friends.

Why did it have to be tomorrow?

Rukia was feeling guilty that she had to break it to him like that. She sat herself up a bit, not caring when the sheet fell away from her chest. She doesn't want him to feel lonely or left out. Then an idea struck her. "Hey!" She said, smiling wide. "How about I tell Ichigo that you'll be accompanying me to the beach as well? Not everyone in the department was going, so we're allowed to invite family and friends. How about that?"

She suddenly became shy when she asked him. "Would you like to go on to a beach outing with me?"

Byakuya contemplated at the offer, thinking. A week at the beach, mingling with Rukia and his old colleagues from Karakura Corp. He is not a very social person like Rukia; he never did get along with them, especially with that orange-haired loud mouth named after a strawberry. He didn't like the idea of associating himself with coarse individuals.

Rukia pouted after minutes passed and she still hasn't gotten a reply. "Come on, Byakuya, please? It'll be fun, we can do a lot of activities there." Her violet eyes sparkled with excitement when she thought about it. "There'll be swimming, sandcastle building, sun tanning, sports activities- oh! I almost forgot to tell you, we'll be going to a beach resort…."

Byakuya remained quiet as he half-listened to what she was saying. He was still thinking. He and Rukia had not gone to the beach after their honeymoon; Rukia would sometimes open their wedding albums and reminisce about their time at the beach.

_Hm, maybe seeing Rukia in a bikini again wouldn't be such a bad idea after all._

"Alright." He said, agreeing to Rukia's offer. "I'll go with you."

Rukia stopped her blabbering when she heard his reply, she smiled. "Okay!" She turned away from him to reach for her phone, flipping it open and punched some digits. "Hold on, I'll make a quick call to let Ichigo know- Hey!"

Byakuya reached over and took the phone from her and flipped it shut. When he saw her confused look, he explained, "You can call him later. Right now we have more urgent matters to attend to."

She opened her mouth to ask, but never got to voice out her question. Byakuya caught her lips in a fierce open kiss suddenly, turning her muffled cries into moans of pleasure. He tossed that phone away on their bed, not caring where it bounced to. He groped one of her buttocks, and brought her leg up over his own. Rukia's eyes snapped open to look up to his, which were already darkening with lust. He surprised her by flipping them over, her lying flat onto her back and him on top. He guided his hard desire into her already wet core and moved, making her writhed under him.

* * *

**That's all for now, will update soon. Please R&amp;R, thank you.**


End file.
